The Enemy Within
by GMcGregor
Summary: Team One is called on a bomb call at a shopping mall. But the bomber might be closer to them than they initially thought.


**_[So I guess I'd put this episode a few weeks after Jules and Sam's wedding but without the following events of Keep the Peace part 1 & 2, it would have been an ordinary day for Toronto instead. _**

**_English isn't my native language and I feel like I went a little crazy on this one but feel free to review.]_**

_Winnie is shifting through papers at her desk while sipping coffee, she then turns around as she hears a familiar voice._

**Jules: **Slow Day?

_Jules and Sam just walked into the station arm in arm._

**Winnie: **Hey Guys! Welcome Back! How was the honeymoon?

**Sam: **Good.

**Jules: **Two weeks of peace and quiet, drinking virgin daiquiris and waiting for my skin to tan is about all I can take though.

**Winnie: **Well your timing is perfect 'cause we just got that today.

_Winnie takes out a parcel from under her desk and hands it to Jules_. _It contains her new brand-named gear,_ _now identifying her as J. Braddock._

**Winnie: **Guy at Equipment nagged me, said you already called a month ago to request a bigger size.

_Sam and Jules share a smile as she turns around again to take a call this time._

**Jules: **Yeah I imagined he was the first onto us, or maybe he thought that I'd just been getting fat.

_Team one makes its entry in the station, ready for the day. They start welcoming their colleagues, until Winnie interrupts them. _

**Winnie **_to Greg: _Boss ! We've got an explosion reported at the Fairview Mall !

**Ed: **Our practical joker again?

**Winnie: **I don't know we don't have anything on the explosive yet but if it is he went to a whole different level, multiple ambulances are being dispatched to the location.

**Greg: **Dammit. Ok guys you heard her, gear up.

_The team has jumped into SUVs and is speeding down the highway._

**Sam: **So you say you know the subject?

**Spike: **Right you guys wouldn't know. Well , we've had multiple calls those last two weeks, explosions reported at public places. It hasn't made much noise yet 'cause the injuries and damage have been minor. The media even nicknamed him "the trickster", saying it just looked like a series of jokes of bad taste but hardly your mastermind bomber.

**Leah: **Cuts and bruises, two broken arms.

**Jules: **Public places mean CCTV and witnesses though, right?

**Ed: **Guy is smart, he avoids cameras, deposes bombs in isolated maintenance closets or empty trash cans. The only description we have is "male caucasian in a baseball cap".

**Greg: **What the media doesn't know is that our bomber first started with small artisanal bombs like bottles filled with dry ice or aluminum powder which is unpredictable and limited in term of damage and lately Spike recovered pipe bombs that can cover a larger range and get a lot nastier.

**Spike: **Yeah, my guess is we're dealing with an amateur and he's experimenting.

**Sam: **And you're thinking he might have kicked it up a notch?

**Greg: **Might be him, or we might be walking on something completely different, better be ready for anything.

**Ed: **Sam and Leah you're with me, our priority is complete the evacuation and keep our eyes opened for any other device, Winnie send cruisers our way we have a large surface to cover. Jules you're with the boss, you coordinate with security get us intel and take a look at CCTV, Spike you recover the explosive, tell us who we're dealing with there.

**Spike: **Copy that.

_Team One arrives on scene, a great amount of people are still rushed outside by the police, some hurts, other covered in dust. EMS are on the scene, Steve is amongst them rushing to the wounded in visible distress himself._

**Ed: **Ok guys you know what to do.

**Jules; **I'm gonna have the patrols keep an eye out for our bomber around the perimeter, in case he is the kind that sticks around to see his handy work, maybe compare the crowd to anyone that might appear on our CCTV footage.

_A constable joins Greg; he is accompanied by a tall man in a security uniform._

**Greg: **You're in charge of security here?

**Man: **Yes Devin Campbell chief of security.

**Greg; **Can you tell me anything about what happened today?

**Campbell: **The bomb exploded on the B. Wing it's on the upper level, we didn't really have any time to figure out what was going on, we just got as many people out as we could, our shop owners made sure no clients were left behind but that's a big surface, I don't know.

**Greg: **You did everything right, my team is taking over, I'm gonna ask for any maps of the mall you might have and access to your CCTV system.

**Campbell: **Anything you need.

**Greg: **Guys you got that?

**Spike: **Copy that, I'm making my way to B Wing now looking for the device.

**Ed: **Copy 're gonna sweep the mall top to bottom.

**Jules: **Boss I've got the footage, white man, caucasian, baseball cap. He knows what he's doing, keep his head down, his back turned to the cameras. Deposed the bomb under a bench to make sure he'll take people down and under a pillar for maximal damage.

**Spike: **Can you see the bomb.?

**Jules: **Concealed in a black backpack.

**Spike: **Like our bomber. Same guy than in those last few calls.

**Jules:** Our subject sits down, leaves it under the bench. Waits a few minutes and leaves. And that was….45minutes ago.

**Greg: **Are you telling me that this bag was left here for half an hour without anyone noticing.

**Jules: **Well it's not like an airport or a train station, it's a mall, full of kids with the same types of backpacks, didn't really look out of place.

**Spike: **Our guy is completely changing his pattern, he never caused any casualties before and more importantly his bombs were made of some pretty instable components. The half-hour delay here makes me think I'm gonna find something much more serious. Wires, timers, detonators.

**Greg: **You keep us posted.

**Spike: **Copy that, I'm on scene now.

_Spike approaches the benches that Jules described. The floor is covered in debris, body bags and stretchers. EMS are still working and cops are running around regrouping civilians._

**Spike: **Alright I see what's left of the bag but it's gonna take a while to recover the components.

**Ed: **Boss we cleared A-Wing, sending civilians your way, the evacuation here is a mess.

**Greg: **You search the mall Eddy, every closet, every plant pot every fuse box, I want every inch of the mall swept so we can concentrate on getting this guy. I'll send patrol your way to regroup the civilians.

**Ed: **Copy.

**Spike: **Guys, I've got our device. It's high-tech this time. Timer connected to what I can guess is dynamite. But I can assure you it's the same guy, and that he's a very lucky guy.

**Greg: **How so?

**Spike: **Well it's built real smart at first glance but the guy didn't secure his work as he built it so the thing could have blown up in his face at any point.

**Greg: **Ok. Does that tell us anything about anything?

**Spike: **Just that he is either really stupid or that he doesn't care much about getting injured or killed, and also that if we do find another bomb we'll have to go real careful. This thing is moved, dropped, you even look at it the wrong way and it'll blow.

**Greg: **_sigh: _Great..Thanks Spike.

**Spike: **Coming to you boss, I wanna make some calls and maybe trace the dynamite to the supplier.

**Greg: **Copy that.

**Sam: **Just cleared C-Wing.

**Jules: **Got it Sam, you guys head south, there's a flight of stairs on your right, it'll lead back to the lobby.

**Sam: **Copy.

**Winnie: **Guys I've got a 911 call from a man claiming to be the bomber.

**Greg: **Is he the real deal?

**Winnie: **Well the creepy distorted voice certainly got my attention.

**Jules: **Ok Winnie I can take it.

**Greg: **Try and confirm he's our guy. Don't be too firm but try and get infos from him on what his next move might be.

_Spike joins Jules in the command truck._

**Spike: **I'll start on a trace.

**Jules: **Yeah I've got it boss.

**Winnie: **Patching it to you Jules.

**Jules : **Sir, my name is Jules Callaghan with the Strategic Response Unit and I'm here to listen to whatever you might have to say.

**Subject: **Callaghan? Not used to your married name yet? You splashed it across the back of your uniform though.

**Jules; **_After a pause: _I see you made your research.

**Subject: **Oh no I just saw you, you and your little team. With your big guns and your blinded truck, you arrive on the scene and suddenly "out of the way !" the cavalry has arrived.

**Jules:**_To subject; _Well we saw your work today and I can assure you sir you have our full attention.

_To Greg: _Boss he's on scene.

_Greg is looking at the crowd through binoculars._

**Greg: **Can't see anyone making a call Jules. Spike how is that trace coming alone, can you pinpoint his exact location?

**Spike: **Boss I can't even get you a neighborhood, don't know what he uses but the guy is piggybacking on every cellphone relay in the city.

**Subject: **I know your boys are tracing this call right now. I don't care. You won't find me because I hide in plain sight.

**Spike: **He's on scene, knows our technics, resent other form of authority than his. Could he be a cop?

**Jules: **Well you sure managed to make yourself invisible.

**Subject: **You have no idea how much. You can tell Sgt Parker I stood in line for coffee next to him this morning.

**Jules: **Really?

**Greg: **Our subject clearly has studied us, he has the profile of a stalker, keeps an eye on people, learns their habits, makes him feel in control.

**Subject: **I was at your wedding.

**Jules: **_After a pause: _I doubt that sir.

**Subject: ** Quite a moving speech you both made too. Tell me does it feel somewhat scarier to get yourself exposed to explosive devices knowing your with child?

**Ed: **What is he playing out? He's not making any political statement, doesn't seem to take that much pleasure in talking about the victims he made today. What does he want.?

**Sam: **Spike you still got the pictures of the wedding ceremony? Could you scan the crowd, look for anyone out of place?

**Spike: **Copy that , might take some time to go through them, you don't remember anyone congratulating you, anyone you couldn't remember inviting?

**Sam: **I don't know ! We shook a lot of hands.

**Jules:** You..You said "devices", am I to understand you are not done today sir?

**Subject: **Oh we're far from done. Nothing you'll be able to do about it either.

**Leah: **He said "we", maybe he's not working alone.

**Ed: **Or he could just be trying to make himself more important, a lone bomber trying to give the impression he works for a bigger organization, the impression he's got more power than he really has.

**Jules: **_Losing some patience: _Where is the other bomb.?

**Subject: **You'll find out soon enough. I am sorry I must hang up now, you know I should probably take a step back, for my own safety.

**Jules: **I lost him boss.

**Greg: **_to uniforms around: _WE NEED TO MOVE BACK THE PERIMETER, MOVE THE CARS, LET'S MOVE IT ALL BACK.

_To team; _Ed I'm pulling you guys out of here.

_Ed, Sam and Leah are getting into a flight of stairs._

**Ed: **Copy that, coming to you boss.

_Just as Ed says that another bomb explodes with a deafening sound on the platform below them._

**Greg: **Eddy? Team status now !

**Jules: **Sam, Ed, Leah.?! Anyone !

**Greg: **Team ! Status !

_Spike is wide-eyed while Jules puts a hand over her mouth in shock._

**Spike: **Ed, Sam, ? Anybody status.

_After a silence._

**Ed: **We're good.

**Leah: **No harm.

_Sam moans._

**Jules: **Sam you're okay?!

**Sam: **I'm good too.

**Leah: **He got cut by a piece of shrapnel, his neck is punctured.

**Sam: **Not a major cut, didn't hit any blood vessel.

**Greg: **The hell happened guys?

**Ed: **Backpack, left in a corner.

**Jules: **_annoyed: _How did we miss that?

**Leah: **The camera was turned to the wall.

**Ed: **Ok Leah, we still have one floor to sweep, Sam you go and get checked out.

**Sam: **I'm good Ed.

**Ed: **You're bleeding, go.

**Spike: **Boss.

**Greg: **Yeah Spike?

**Spike: **I've got the CCTV footage for the stairs, all cameras were turned to face the wall, no real sight of our bomber but get that, the cameras were turned at 9.25 AM.

**Greg: **Spike that was 5minutes ago.

**Spike: **That's what I'm saying boss, the bomb and the timer were probably set to blow up exactly as the guys were coming down.

**Ed: **Not "exactly" though, or we wouldn't be there to chat about it.

**Leah: **Also mean the bomber is in the building.

**Sam: **_getting out of the mall: _Not possible, we cleared every civilian.

**Greg; **But is that guy a civilian? Moving around the scene, always ahead of us….

**Jules: **Guys, how did he ambush you though? How did he know exactly when and where to place the bomb?

**Ed: **Jules you directed us to the stairs right before the blast.

**Jules: **Spike ? Could our headset be compromised?

**Spike: **No, no way, there are limits to what that guy can do. But Ed, did you meet any uniform on your way down?

**Ed: **Cop standing guard yes.

**Spike: **I'm thinking the cop's radio transmitter is what is compromised. I think our guy is listening on the same frequency, could even be an officer himself.

**Leah: **We swept the whole building, no more device, let's get the uniforms out too.

**Greg: **Ok but we keep an eye on everyone that comes out. If the guy is one of us we stay vigilant to any breach of protocol, any misconduct. If an officer is even just picking his nose I want to hear about it.

**Jules: **Copy. Leaving the truck now, I'll organize interrogations of all officers who were inside during the specific time frame.

**Spike: **I went through every picture I took at the wedding, nothing out of place, no one I can spot and not identify.

**Jules:**_sigh: _Copy that.

_As she takes a closer look at the crowd of uniforms and injured civilians_ _she spots Sam getting treated by a paramedic, an entire side of his neck covered in blood. She gets closer, puts a hand on his arm and quickly exchanges a few words with him._

**Jules; **Alright?

**Sam: **Yeah, it's superficial.

**Jules: **Sam that was close. Any closer and it was over.

**Sam: **I'm okay. How are you.?

**Jules: **_sigh: _I wanna get this guy. The idea that a cop could be responsible…

**Sam: **I know, makes everything so much worse.

_Jules keeps on walking but gets a phone call, from a blocked caller ID._

**Jules: **Hello?

**Subject: **Hello again.

**Jules: **_To Spike: _Spike, the subject is calling me directly, can you patch it through the headset?

**Spike: **_Surprised, _Yeah yeah sure, and I'll try and trace it again.

**Greg: **Who is that guy? How does he do that?

**Ed: **He knows where you get your coffee, he knows where to contact us.

**Greg: **Winnie send patrol cars to all of our families, this guy knows us, he stalked us, I don't wanna take any risks.

**Winnie: **Already on their way boss.

**Subject: **If you're thinking on putting a trace on this call I can tell you that it's not gonna work, you guys are redundant. And terribly slow, so slow my bomb exploded a floor below you. I was sorry to hear that I missed you.

**Jules: **Was the first bomb only a way to get us out here ?

**Subject: **Well your visit delighted me I admit it. But not everything is about you officer, for example another team could have answered this call. Tell me officer, how scared were you for your husband on a scale from 1 to 10? More scared than when he was trapped in the Wellen International Company's building with an explosive device two years ago? More than the day he was snatched in front of you and sped away in a rusty old van two years ago?

**Greg: **_Warningly: _Jules. He's trying to provoke you, don't let him.

**Subject:** Do you ever think one day you might be too late? I know you've been before, I was there when you lost your colleague officer Young, too. Do you often think about it? That it might happen to you aswell?

**Jules: **_Losing all patience: _What do you want from us !? Why do you play this sick game? WHO ARE YOU?

**Greg: **Jules. Keep a cool head, you're not thinking straight.

**Subject: **Oh oh ! Is that where all the psychology training leads to? Rushing and insulting a dangerous subject currently holding what you value most. Not very cautious that is.

**Jules: **_confused; _What I value most?

**Subject: **Oh but of course, how rude of me not to include my friend here in the conversation, say hello Sam.

_The team keeps quiet in horror, Jules eyes seem already wet._

**Subject: **I'm afraid your husband is being rather rude presently; could he already be so tired of you he'd rather not talk to you? Of course it could just be 'cause he's unconscious.

**Greg: **Team ! Can anybody give me a twenty on Sam?

_The team is standing outside, looking around. _

**Ed: **Can't see him anywhere, can't contact him on any channel, boss.

**Leah: **He said he was getting treatment.

**Subject: **Anyway, as I told you before, I'm entertaining at the moment, and it's quite rude of me to take a call, I'm gonna have to leave you officer.

**Jules; **WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?

**Subject: **Bye.

_The Subjects hangs up. Jules gets up and immediately drops her phone and runs outside where she talked to Sam just a second ago. He's not there anymore._

**Greg: **Jules,?

**Jules **_more to herself than anyone else: _Where are you?…where are you?..

**Ed: **_to an EMS: _Hey ! Did you see an officer leave, he might have been taken, he was receiving treatment.

**EMS; **Look around dude, it's a mess; I can't tell you how many injureds I saw today.

**Ed: **Do you know who was treating him? The medic right there?

_The EMS shrugged. Ed takes him by the collar._

**Ed: **You're gonna think real hard for me buddy, now, one of my guy is missing, he was taken while a medic was taking care of him. You were standing right there, what did you see?

**EMS: **I don't know ! I'm telling you I don't know. But a bunch of ambulances just left.

_He lets him go._

**Spike: **Ed ! An ambulance uses the same radio frequency that cops do, and medics had full access to the scene today.

**Greg: **Can you find that ambulance?

**Spike: **One ambulance driven by a legit medic in a city where every ambulance has probably been dispatched in our neighborhood?

**Greg: **WELL CAN YOU?

**Spike: **I'll have to get the location of every ambulance and coordinate with the hospital to make sure they are where they should be, It'll take hours.

**Jules: **Spike get the list of the medics dispatched on the scenes of the previous bombs, try and cross-reference it with the medics on scene today.

**Spike: **Great idea I'm on it.

_Pause._

**Spike: **Ok I actually still got a certain amount of responders.

**Jules: **How about the names of the medics on scene the day of the attack on Wellen International and the day of the shootout at the racetrack last year.

**Spike: **Ok I've got it, the first name is Cody Williams, his partner is.

_Pause._

**Ed: **Williams 'Partner. Guys, it's Steve.

**Jules: **You're serious ?

**Spike: **Affirmative they were on all scenes.

**Ed: **I saw him today. Where is he now?

**Jules: **He was at my wedding. Not the ceremony but the party after work. I didn't invite him but he was an old friend. I didn't think much of it, imagined he came with another guest.

**Spike: **I can't contact any of them on their radios. And I'm guessing he ripped out the GPS tracker on the ambulance or on Sam's phone cause I've got nothing. But I can tell you Cody Williams is a visual match for our bomber in the baseball cap. And that he was fired two days ago for misconduct on a scene with multiple injureds. A roof collapsed after the explosion of a meth lab. SRU was on the scene too. Team 3.

**Greg: **Winnie, call Donna. I want every intel she can give me on that guy.

**Jules: **It doesn't tell us where they are !

**Spike; **Guys I've got something !

_Spike gets out of the command truck with a laptop in his hands and joins the team._

**Spike: **I accessed the CCTV footage inside the vehicle.

_On the video, Cody Williams is pointing Sam's sidearm to Steve's head who is driving visibly under threat. Sam is on the floor of the ambulance, unconscious._

**Jules: **Oh my God, you can't even tell if he's breathing there.

**Ed: **He could have just injected him with something, a sedative.

**Winnie: **Team. I just got off the phone with Donna. She remembers the guy pretty well, she's the one who reported him and got him sacked.

**Greg: **What did he do?

**Winnie; **Got express order from SRU not to approach the collapsed house due to the dangerous chemicals and possible firearms. He disobeyed and got himself on the line, with great risks to him and others. He already had a few complaints and problems with authority on his file.

**Greg** : It fits our profile. What I don't get is where Steve gets in the picture.

**Spike: **Well, Cody got fired for playing the hero, right, and I clearly remember Steve running into a restaurant where shots were fired, without even thinking.

**Ed: **And at the Wellen International bombings. He absolutely wanted to get inside, I had to refuse him access.

**Leah: **Wait, so those guys pose a series of small bombs all other the city and make sure that they are the first on scene to take care of the injuries?

**Jules: **Munchausen by proxy.

**Greg: **That's what it was until two months ago when Cody got fired. Then it became a payback directed at the SRU for costing him his job.

**Ed**: That's also how he got all those infos on us and on you Jules. Partners talk. Especially when they spend a great part of their day just driving around .

**Winnie: **And I found your bomb connection. Before Cody got fired he attended a 2months training program organized by the SRU on how to react and coordinate with bomb threats and on scenes with injuries caused by explosives.

**Spike: **_sigh; _And he got out of that program with the knowledge on how to kill us all.

**Jules: **Wait, did you see that ?!

**Ed: **What ?

**Jules; **Through the window of the ambulance, I saw the base of the CN Tower.

**Ed: **That's on the HarbourFront. Team we've got a location, we're gonna patrol the neighborhood and get a twenty on the ambulance.

_The team get in their SUVs._

**Greg; **Winnie send cruisers, put an APB on the ambulance but tell them not to approach, subject is dangerous, armed, and has multiple hostages.

**Winnie; **Copy that.

**Spike: **I lost the footage !

**Greg; **What? Why?

**Winnie: **I actually might have an answer for that, cruisers located the ambulance. It crashed into a lamp pole at the corner of Queen and Jarvis Street.

**Spike: **Well yeah that would do it.

**Jules **_with Spike_**: **We're on it, we're the closest.

**Greg: **Jules can you do this?

**Jules: **We're on it, I can do this boss.

**Greg: **_sigh: _Ok..ok, approach with caution, we're minutes away.

_Spike and Jules exit the vehicle, armed. They approach the crashed ambulance. Jules puts a hand on the doors and signals Spike to cover him. She opens them._

**Jules: **Police SRU !

**Spike: **Show me yours hands!

_But only Steve is in it, lying on the floor of the ambulance. He has been shot in the shoulder._

**Jules: **Where are they?

**Steve: **Jules.

**Jules: **WHERE ARE THEY?

**Steve; **I didn't know what he was gonna do today, I swear. I tried to get the gun from him, it went off.

_Jules puts her right foot on his bulletwound and start pressing on it with it. Spike gives her a quick glance as Steve moans._

**Jules; **CODY, SAM, WHERE, NOW !

**Steve; **He left on foot. Still has the gun. And he's got a third backpack.

_Jules let go of him, looking both angry and terrified, as Greg arrives on scene, he signals uniforms and medics to examine Steve._

**Greg: **Was Sam still unconscious when Cody left on foot?

**Steve: **No mostly groggy. Don't think they could have gone far though. I had no idea he was planning to take it to that kind of level.

**Greg: **Why did he take Sam?

**Steve: **I…I think it's my fault. I didn't mean anything by it but…We talk. On the job y'know. I may have let my frustrations out a bit. He probably took it too seriously. I don't think he has a lot of people in his life. We're partners, all we have is each other.

**Ed: **_with Leah: _Guys we have a location on our subject.

**Greg: ** You have him?

**Ed: **Affirmative, still on Queen St, in front of the park. Winnie can you set up a perimeter?

**Winnie: **Copy That.

**Jules: ** We're coming to you.

**Ed: **Jules…Just.. Be prepared for it.

_Greg, Spike and Jules pulls over in the middle of the now deserted street. Sam is kneeling, groggy and still covered in blood from his previous injury. Cody has a gun pointed at his head and has also strapped the bomb to Sam's chest. Ed and Leah have him in their line of fire._

**Jules: **_To herself: _No…no..no..no

**Spike: **We take him down, he shoots Sam. Or the bomb detonates at the slightest touch and half the street blows up.

**Greg: **Can you see a timer on this? Are we also working with a deadline?

_Spike takes out binoculars._

**Spike: **6minutes, 23 seconds.

_The team is now terrified. _

**Greg: **Ed. I don't see any tactical options on this.

**Ed: **I know but our subject isn't particularly cooperative so far.

**Cody: **GET BACK OR I SWEAR I'LL BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT.

**Ed: **And what then? He drops down and your bomb detonates. Probably blowing up your whole face in the process. What would you gain from that buddy?

**Cody: **Satisfaction of taking three SRU's with me.

**Leah: **_To Greg: _He's pass negotiation boss.

**Jules; **Bring Steve in.

**Greg: **Really Jules? The man he just shot?

**Jules: **He thinks he's taking Sam to avenge his partner. All they got is each other.

**Greg: **I hear you. If someone can talk him down it's him.

**Spike: **5minutes, 45seconds.

_Greg signals some uniforms to bring Steve in. Now bandaged and handcuffed. He makes them take the cuffs off._

**Greg: **Whatever you might have done, however you might be involved in all this I know you don't want any more people to get hurt. So I'm gonna ask for your help now. Can you get through to your partner?

**Steve: **Yes.. Yeah I know he'll listen to me.

**Greg: **Ok I want you to talk about friendship, about what you guys mean to each other. Try to stay calm, just get him to step away from Sam so that we can take this thing of him.

_Steve nods and follows Greg, getting closer to Cody. Spike gets his tools ready in case he needs to diffuse the bomb, Jules draws her sidearm to cover them._

**Steve: **Cody !

**Cody: **Steve get outta here !

**Steve: **No Cody I'm not going anywhere.

**Cody :** GET OUT !

**Steve: ** Cody I can't let you do that. I don't want anything to happen to you man and I don't see it ending any other way unless you step away from Sam now.

**Cody: **Seriously?

**Steve: **Look man, whatever I might have said those last few months…It was stupid okay. I was just blowing some steam 'cause I'm 38, single, and still millions of years and dollars away from getting my medical license. You know sometimes, one person exits your life and you make her responsible for everything that goes wrong for you. I did it with Jules. It was wrong. You don't do what they say and my stupidity will cause tree deaths. Please just step away.

**Spike; ** 4minutes.

**Steve: **Please.

_Cody slowly stands up and walks away. Leah and Ed take the gun from him and handcuff him. They all back away from Sam as Spike joins him and lay his tools on the ground next to him._

**Sam: **Hell of a first day back right?

**Spike; **You're good buddy? Don't plan on sneezing or anything ?

**Sam: **I'm good. How much time do we have?

_Spike looks at the timer. 2minutes, 20seconds._

**Spike: **We hum…we've got time.

_Spike takes out a small plastic component off the bomb and faces three wires._

**Jules: **Spike what do we have?

**Spike: **Alright buddy, very simple, just one wire leads to the detonator, I cut it and it's over.

**Sam: **I feel a big "but" coming.

**Spike; **I need to cut it by the battery, and the battery isn't exposed, I'm gonna have to take it apart.

**Greg: **Spike, wait a second, can you do this without causing it to detonate. "you even look at it the wrong way and it'll blow." Those were your own words.

**Spike: **I can do this boss. We've got time.

_1minutes 58seconds._

**Sam: **Spike. If you need to get yourself out of there…

**Spike: **No I'm good. It'll just take a minute. Just stay very still.

**Sam; **Do I even have a minute?

**Spike; **Humm you said something? Ok I see what I need to remove to access the battery. Just a second buddy and it'll be over.

**Ed: **Spike? You're sure about this?

_Spike removes another piece of plastic and exposes the dynamite and the battery with a bunch of wires sticking out of it._

_He takes off his cutting tool. 45seconds. He cuts the wire and sighs._

**Spike ; **I'm done buddy. You can sneeze.

**Sam; **Forget sneezing, I think I might just kiss you right now.

_Spike laughs and after taking the device off him and putting it on the ground they hug briefly._

_Jules made her way to him, she's in tears now and just throws herself on him and embraces him._

**Sam: **_whispering in her ear; _I'm guessing beaches and daiquiris don't sound so bad anymore.

_She laughs and strokes his hair._

_Sam is then put on a stretcher. A bandage has been applied on his wound._

_Jules walks by his side holding his hand._

_Team one watches them together until his ambulance drives away._


End file.
